nintendo_nightmarefandomcom-20200216-history
Final Chapter: A Fact
The final chapter centers around Link preparing to fight Chuck Norris. It contains two cutscenes, each of which are endings obtained based upon one's level of completion in the game. Bad Ending The bad ending occurs when the player has collected less than 100 backups in the game. When one defeats Chuck Norris they are then given the following cutscene. Chuck Norris: French: "ok. Maintenant je peux te tuer" English: "Okay. Now I can kill you.." Chuck Norris: French: "c'est quoi cette c0_\\3r]{ qu'est ce qui arrive a ma barbe?????" English: "wait... what the f0_\\[ is happening to my beard?" Chuck Norris: French: "je me rase et ensuite je te tue." English: "I shave and then I kill you." if time=280 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="je me rase et ensuite je te tue.." global.text2="I shave and then I kill you.." sound_play(snd_crash)} if time=300 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="je me rase et ensuite je te tue..." global.text2="I shave and then I kill you..." sound_play(snd_crash)} if time=320 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="je me rase et ensuite je te tue...." global.text2="I shave and then I kill you...." sound_play(snd_crash)} if time=340 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="Aaaah! ca n'en finit pas!" global.text2="Aaaah! It doesnt stop!" sound_play(snd_crash)} if time=360 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="Aaaah! ca n'en finit pas!!" global.text2="Aaaah! It doesnt stop!!" sound_play(snd_crash)} if time=380 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="Aaaah! ca n'en finit pas!!!" global.text2="Aaaah! It doesnt stop!!!" sound_play(snd_crash)} if time=400 {global.speak=speak_norris global.text="Aaaah! ca n'en finit pas!!!#je vais te tuer avec mes poings" global.text2="Aaaah! It doesnt stop!!!#I'll kill you with my fists..." sound_loop(snd_crash)} if time=480 {global.text="prend ca!" global.text2="take that!" obj_chucknorriscin.vspeed=2 obj_cam.z=60 obj_playcam.z=0 obj_playcam.x=obj_linkcin.x obj_playcam.y=obj_linkcin.y} if time=580 {obj_playcam.z=20 obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,432,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=speak_norris global.text="c'est quoi cette..." global.text2="what the heck????"} if time=640 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,368,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="tu as oublie?#Chuck Norris peut faire le tour du monde#et se frapper le dos" global.text2="you already forgot?#Chuck Norris can go around the world#and punch himself in the back of the head" sound_stop(snd_crash)} if time=740 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,304,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=speak_norris global.text="je... ne peux plus... bouger...." global.text2="I....can't....move...."} if time=840 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,240,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="en realite, ta vitesse est superieure a celle de la lumiere.." global.text2="in fact, you are faster than the speed of light.."} if time=940 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,176,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="et tu vas revenir dans le temps..." global.text2="and you will go back in time...."} if time=970 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,496,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="et tu vas revenir dans le temps...encore..." global.text2="and you will go back in time....again..."} if time=1000 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,560,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="et tu vas revenir dans le temps...encore...encore..." global.text2="and you will go back in time....again...again...."} if time=1030 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=1 obj_cam.vspeed=-1 instance_create(640,560,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="et tu vas revenir dans le temps...encore...encore...#jusqua la fin des temps" global.text2="and you will go back in time....again...again....#to the very end of eternity.."} if time=1120 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=0 obj_cam.vspeed=0 instance_create(640,624,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=speak_norris global.text="mais... Ca n'a aucun sens!!!!!#personne ne peut vaincre Chuck Norris" global.text2="But.... It has no sense at all!!!!#No one can defeat Chuck Norris!"} if time=1220 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=0 obj_cam.vspeed=0 instance_create(640,112,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="Tu n'as pas ete vaincu...#On t'a offert un ticket a vie pour faire le tour du monde.#amuse toi bien...." global.text2="We didnt defeat you.#we baught you a lifetime ticket to a world-wide trip...#have fun..."} if time=1350 {obj_cam.x=496 obj_cam.y=800 obj_playcam.x=640 obj_playcam.y=432 obj_playcam.vspeed=0 obj_cam.vspeed=0 instance_create(640,48,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=speak_norris global.text="Noooooooooooooooon!!!!!!" global.text2="Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"} if time=1400 {obj_playcam.z=99999999 instance_create(640,112,obj_chucknorriscin) global.speak=tex_dustman global.text="On dit que tu as compte jusqu'a +infini deux fois.#tu peux battre ton propre record" global.text2="Some say you counted to infinity twice.#You can beat your own record..."} if time=1500 room_goto_next() FinalCutscenePart1.png FinalCutscenePart2.png FinalCutscenePart3.png FinalCutscenePart4.png FinalCutscenePart5.png FinalCutscenePart6.png FinalCutscenePart7.png FinalCutscenePart8.png FinalCutscenePart9.png FinalCutscenePart10.png FinalCutscenePart11.png FinalCutscenePart12.png FinalCutscenePart13.png FinalCutscenePart14.png FinalCutscenePart15.png FinalCutscenePart16.png FinalCutscenePart17.png FinalCutscenePart18.png FinalCutscenePart19.png FinalCutscenePart20.png FinalCutscenePart21.png FinalCutscenePart22.png FinalCutscenePart23.png FinalCutscenePart24.png FinalCutscenePart25.png FinalCutscenePart26.png FinalCutscenePart27.png FinalCutscenePart28.png FinalCutscenePart29.png FinalCutscenePart30.png FinalCutscenePart31.png FinalCutscenePart32.png FinalCutscenePart33.png FinalCutscenePart34.png FinalCutscenePart35.png FinalCutscenePart36.png FinalCutscenePart37.png FinalCutscenePart38.png FinalCutscenePart39.png FinalCutscenePart40.png FinalCutscenePart41.png FinalCutscenePart42.png FinalCutscenePart43.png FinalCutscenePart44.png FinalCutscenePart45.png FinalCutscenePart46.png FinalCutscenePart47.png FinalCutscenePart48.png FinalCutscenePart49.png FinalCutscenePart50.png FinalCutscenePart51.png FinalCutscenePart52.png FinalCutscenePart53.png FinalCutscenePart54.png FinalCutscenePart55.png FinalCutscenePart56.png FinalCutscenePart57.png FinalCutscenePart58.png FinalCutscenePart59.png FinalCutscenePart60.png